Spike The Hedgehog
by Remited
Summary: <html><head></head>A descendant of Sonic. He comes to Sonic's time by a chaos emerald and now he needs to get back.</html>


_A new story I have made. It may be better than my others and perhaps get me reviews._

This is a story of a hedgehog that isn't Sonic but instead a descendant of him. This is 1,000 years in the future in a post apocalyptic world that most of the humans are gone and society is returning slowly. In a deep forest lies a house living one creature in it, a green hedgehog with purple tips at the end. His name is Spike the hedgehog., he had nothing wrong going on with his life until recently... He heard loud rumblings going on in the forest. He checked to see what it was, with his superfast speed that was passed down by the famous Sonic the hedgehog, he checked to see what the strange noise was that was going on. When he got to the source of all the rumbling he discovered that it was a rather large tank. "What is that thing?" , shouted the slightly frightened hedgehog.

He saw that the turret was aimed down at him, he quickly took notice of that and dashed out quickly in time, it was following him trying to shoot him but couldn't get him. He tried to spindash at the tank, a skill also passed down by Sonic and it made the tank blow up a bit but not enough to take it down. The tank tried to run over the dashing hedgehog but couldn't even had the chance to keep up with him, Spike shot razor sharp quills and shot the tank tires and it couldn't move anymore but was still functional. He then climbed up on the front of the tank and jump as high as he can go and dashed down at it with superfast speed and he blew up the tank, it left a black fiery piece of metal behind as a strange human girl was driving it.

"What?" , said the startled hedgehog. "Who are you?" "I am Dr. Ivy Robotnik, descendant of the famous Dr. Ivo Robotnik and you have ruined my plans on making Robotopia, a mall where everything would be overpriced and everyone would be forced to buy from there!" Spike was confused as what was going on, he then responded with, "Wait, the same Dr. Robotnik who fought against my ancestor Sonic the hedgehog?" "Yes, the exact one! Wait... you just said that you are Sonic's descendant?" Spike quickly responded, "Um, no..." Ivy replies who knows better than Spike, "Don't play dumb, you're a hedgehog, that's all I need to know to destroy you!" She pressed a button and a big flying ship flew down from the sky and picked her up, it then rises back. "Prepare for a serious amount of pain, hedgehog!" Spike responds with, "Yikes! Looks like I'm outta here!" He dashes off with his super speed, he runs as fast as he can from the incoming missiles that was launching his way. He ran as far until he was tripped by something pointy, he looks to see what it was and sure enough, it was a Chaos Emerald!

It randomly teleported him away into a vortex, he was swirled through it until he landed in a grassy field, he scoped the scene to see where he had landed. He looks at his hand and sees that he has the very same Chaos Emerald that tripped him. "What did this thing do?" He looks around the place and looks back at the emerald. "Guess you got me out of harm's way."

He looks around a bit more, "Where am I? This doesn't look like the forest and there's less trees here." Spike prepares himself and runs off, "Man... I'm not used to running all the time but I'm definitely glad I have Sonic's speed."

Just then a blur whizzed past Spike, "Sorta. Was that...?" Spike tries catching up to it. "Slow down, will ya?!" The blur doesn't respond and continues to run. "I need to think of something in order to catch up to him." Spike prepares for a spin dash and shoots needles at the blur.

It actually hits it and Spike hears a "Whoa!" coming from it. Spike is shocked, "It can't be." He rushes over to him. "Geez, if you wanna talk, I'll you gotta do is ask." Spike nods, "Sorry. Hey... aren't you-" He interrupts Spike and says confidently, "Yep! I'm Sonic the hedgehog!"

Spike gasps in excitement, "Whoa... well I'm Spike! And I'm apparently your descendant." Sonic looks at him, "Well, you do look like me." He walks around him as Spike is just kneeling. "And you do run like me... sorta." He touches Spike's quills and pulls his fingers away, "Yowch! You're quills are sharper than mine!"

Spike nods, "That's why I'm called Spike!" Sonic gives him a thumbs up, "Cool! Why not come with me and see the rest of the gang?" Spike nods, "I love to. But tell me first..." He shows him the emerald, "Why did this thing sent me here?"

Sonic gasps and almost looses his balance, "That's a chaos emerald! Where did you get that?!" Spike tells him, "In the forest. I was being chased by this weird lady in a flying ship thing! This apparently saved me by taking me here." Sonic scratches his ear, "So... you say that you're my descendant... so that lady must be Eggman's descendant."

Spike nods, "I doubt she'll find me now. I must have travelled through time. Can the emerald really do that?" Sonic shrugs nonchalantly, "Maybe. It can do a lot of stuff so I won't be surprised if it can do that. I recommend holding on to that, though. Eggman must be looking for it."

Spike nods, "He won't get it. I'll make sure of it." Sonic swings his arm, "That's the spirit! Come on! I'll take you to my buddy Tails! He'll know what to do!" Spike nod and the two of them set of to Tails' house in a streak of green and blue."

What will happen now? Will Ivy find Spike and take that emerald or will Eggman beat her to it? Find out next time!


End file.
